Sen Stioss
'Sen Stioss is a Force-sensitive Human male who serves the Shadow Empire as a Sith Acolyte. Born to Loosona Binarwar and Jemini Fissionfire in 1,991 ABY. Biography Being abandoned on the planet Sacorria as a child, he was in dire need to find his parents, Loosona Binarwar and Jemini Fissionfire. As he was alone on the planet of Sacorria, he started to train himself in sword combat using a stick. It took him a year to be found by his father, Jemini Fissionfire. When he was found, his father taught him the ways of the Dark Side Of The Force and taught him how to use a lightsaber. It took him many years of training under the belt of his father, learning the Sith Code. When he was taught the Sith Code, Sen was quickly understanding the meaning of the code. With every line, his father made him learn the meaning. In his heart, he learned that you could only have a passion for something and do everything you must to get it. It only took him a year to fully understand the Sith Code, making him go into his lightsaber training. First, however, with a red crystal, he was able to construct his first lightsaber. As it was just a single bladed lightsaber, he was able to use it with force and strength. His father, Jemini Fissionfire, went with him in the Sith Trials, a version of the Jedi Trials but different. In the Sith's Trial of Skill, Sen had to face his father in lightsaber duels for a week straight; unlike the Jedi, you had the Trial of Skill in an academy using training droids. It took Sen a year or two to finally succeed the Trial of Skill, making his father see that his lightsaber skills were elite. As he kept training with his lightsaber, instead of using his father as a test, he started to use training droids. However, his father wanted him to proceed his Sith Trials. In the Sith's Trial of Courage, Sen was able to learn how to use Force Lightning. As a child, he was afraid of using this kind of power, but his father insisted that it'll make him become stronger in the Dark Side Of The Force. As a Sith Knight to a Sith Acolyte, he had to listen to his father. In his trial, he had to grow his courage, forcing himself to use the Dark Side Of The Force to his advantage. He wanted to continue his lightsaber training, but his father didn't let him, making him angry. However, with his anger, his father saw a piece of himself in him. Months went by and as his lightsaber skills and Force training progressed, his father was soon aware of his full potential. When his father gave him the rank of Sith Acolyte, Sen knew that it was his time to actually be a part of the Shadow Empire. In his Trial of Flesh, Sen watched his father grab a rare variation of the Sith lightsaber, a Lightwhip. As his father saw the blank emotion on his son's face, he made him turn around and whipped him with it. He wanted to teach his son the power of strength and courage, even more than he thought. Lashing him numerous times in the back in order to make his son fearless, Sen was soon breaking down. As his father stopped, he wondered why soon looking at a Starlit fleet coming after them. Sen's father soon fled the planet of Sacorria as it was under the control of the Starlit Empire, now making him parentless again. With the escape of his father from the Starlit Empire, he ran away too. Years later, he made a cave his own home. As he was wondering where his father fled too and where he was really from, he walked to the capital city of Sacorria. He requested a starship and flew to the nearby planet of Corellia. On his visit of Corellia, he ran into a Mandalorian bounty hunter named Noffos Sprang. The Mandalorian bounty hunter soon died as the Starlit Guard's shot him down as the Starlit Academy leader had a bounty on his head. Later, he was being threatened by one of the Starlit Guards, making him flee the Starlit Academy. As he was walking around the capital city, he found a den, which soon was found to be the Hunchuzuc Den. A Jedi Master named Sitoud Sailghost was protecting the den as it possessed Dark Force Energy. In the middle of a conversation, a mysterious voice came into his head, making him have the wrong mindset the Jedi Master wanted. The Jedi Master attacked him as he said that he wanted to be a part of the Dark Side Of The Force, soon making the Jedi Master understand that he was a lost child looking for his parents. With his father teaching him the Force technique of Mind Control, he told the Jedi Master to walk him to the Agrilat, which was a raceway for podracers and starship racers. While the Jedi Master was lured into Agrilat, they found a Shadowtrooper who was walking around looking for hypermatter. With his understanding of the Dark Side Of The Force, Sen requested to speak to the Shadowtrooper, wanting him to go to the nearest planet. The Shadowtrooper agreed to help him as Sen was just a child, soon shooting the Jedi Master in the heart. Escaping the planet of Sacorria, Sen went into the Shadowtrooper's X-1 Starfighter. Landing on the planet of Rendili, a planet controlled by the Starlit Empire, the Shadowtrooper was shot in the heart as he held Sen in his arms. Soon taking the boy hostage, the Starlit Guard's didn't know what hit them. The voice inside his head told him that he was a Sith Acolyte, a rank in the Sith Order. As he understood that he was a Sith, he took the dead Jedi Knight's lightsaber and his own, killing the Starlit Guard's. Later, he found a runaway girl who was a princess of Fef, quickly having emotions for her. Alshat Clusterdown was the princess's name and with her wanting to flee the planet of Rendili, Sen brought her inside the gun downed Shadowtrooper's X-1 Starfighter and flew off into the galaxy. Choosing the planet of Columus, Sen woke up in a medical bay being treated by a healing droid. Later, finding out that a Dark Lord Of The Sith was stationed there, he was told that he could save the young princess from death. The Dark Lord Of The Sith who told him about Sith Alchemy was Darth Homast Duskpirate. When Alshat Clusterdown woke up from her rest, they flew to Khomm at the request of a distress call. When they went down below, they found a Jedi Master in the name of Burylea Lang. The Jedi Master wanted to destroy the cause of the Khommite's population, destroying the cloning facilities throughout the planet. In order to not let this matter happen, Sen ordered the planet in a change of position, turning the planet of Khomm under Shadow Empire control. Later, Sen found out that the Jedi Master was ordered by someone to take out the cloning facilities. While he wanted to find out who ordered the Jedi Master to take out the cloning facilities, he tortured the woman. The woman didn't say a word until Sen had enough, thinking of what his father did to him. The Jedi Master soon told him that the person who ordered her to destroy the cloning facilities was the Grand Master of the Jedi Order. Wondering who this Grand Master was, he released the woman, soon telling a Shadow Guard to shoot her down as she didn't tell him the name of her master. In the next planet of their adventure, Alshat chose the planet of Abregado-Rae, which was a trade planet. On the planet, he bought a Protocol Droid named P-1623. With the database and knowledge of the Protocol Droid, Sen learned that his mother was on the planet Alpheridies but his father was unknown. With the knowledge of his mother on the planet of Alpheridies in the Expansion Region, they boarded an X-1 Shuttle and flew into space. In the search of his mother, Sen and company accidentally flew to Mrlsst. Use Of Powers: Universal: * Battle Meditation * Force Deflection * Force Throw Dark: * Force Fear * Force Lightning * Force Rage * Force Choke